


Break Me Like A Promise

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M, Master of Death Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry should have left the feelings alone. It was one thing to love someone, but another thing entirely to blurt it out.</p><p>Part of him had been relieved that he let himself cave under Loki's gravity so easily. It was so much easier to crumple when faced with the man than to try and hold himself up on crumbling foundations, cracked and damaged, by betrayal and war. Now he doesn't remember when he became so dependant on Loki for support. He doesn't recall allowing himself to open up enough to be consumed by the man, a man that was a god in his own right and who Harry knew to be an angel, nothing can be hidden from death after all, and the same is true of deaths master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me Like A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> "I know well what I am fleeing from but not what I am in search of."  
> \- Michel de Montaigne
> 
> “When you reach the end of what you should know, you will be at the beginning of what you should sense.”  
> \- Khalil Gibran, Sand and Foam

\---

Harry should have left the feelings alone. It was one thing to love someone, but another thing entirely to blurt it out. 

Part of him had been relieved that he let himself cave under Loki's gravity so easily. It was so much easier to crumple when faced with the man than to try and hold himself up on crumbling foundations, cracked and damaged, by betrayal and war. Now he doesn't remember when he became so dependant on Loki for support. He doesn't recall allowing himself to open up enough to be consumed by the man, a man that was a god in his own right and who Harry knew to be an angel, nothing can be hidden from death after all, and the same is true of deaths master. 

But Loki didn't know this, he saw Harry was human, or as human as a wizard could be anyway. He may have seen some of what Harry was capable of, but he didn't know what he could really do if he decided didn't really want to hold his power back, if that happened even Harry wasn't sure what he could do. 

It wasn't that Harry didn't trust Loki, no it want that. He just didn't want to see how the subject of his affections would look at him when he found out what he was, he didn't want to have to remember how his friends had looked at him as he accepted the Hallows and he didn't want to see the disgust many magical creatures had looked at him with, so he decided not to tell Loki. 

And that, really, was the start of his fall. 

\---


End file.
